Better Than Revenge
by splashfire99
Summary: Sakura Miyotei gets a little help from her friends all over the world to gang up on a certain Brazilian blader who just happened to have stolen her boyfriend away. A songfic based on the song by Taylor Swift. That's right! Better Than Revenge! TsubasaxOC
1. Part 1: The Incident

**Part 1: The Incident**

It was just three months after GanGan Galaxy and the rest of the teams had returned after defeating the spiral core, and they were now spending some time in Japan. Plus, ever since Team Singapore, Team Aqua Wave had been formed; GanGan Galaxy had been going through friendly battles with them. Their leader, Starr, was quite a good blader; she had managed a tie with Gingka one or two times along with her bey, Aqua Merlio.

But anyway, Sakura was training at the seaside with her boyfriend Tsubasa (and still in blader clothes), who was part of Japan's team. "Eagle! Diving Crush!" Tsubasa yelled. His Beyblade glowed purple and smashed down onto Sakura's Beyblade, Earth Falcon. Seconds later, it fell at her feet. "Aw, I lost again!" Sakura groaned, picking Falcon up. "Relax, you're better than before. You've managed to beat Carol. Soon, you can beat me!" Tsubasa said comfortingly, patting her shoulder and kissing her on the cheek. Sakura blushed. "Thanks, Tsubasa." She said. That was when she realised that both Tsubasa and she were sweating profusely. The sun was blazing hot. "Hey, it sure is hot today, huh?" She asked. "Yeah." "So, I was wondering if we could go and get a dri-"

Suddenly, something shot in between Sakura and Tsubasa. Sakura was so startled, she stumbled and fell backwards into the water. What the heck was that?! She thought in shock. She was going to get up and finish asking Tsubasa about going to get a drink, but when she sat up, she froze. Tsubasa was a distance away, and talking to some dark skinned girl with curly black hair. Sakura recognised her immediately: Selen Garcia, one of those bladers that represented Brazil! What was she doing here? Sakura watched Selen bat her eyelashes at Tsubasa as they chatted away. Tsubasa seemed pretty happy. "Hey, Tsubasa, wanna go get a drink?" Tsubasa grinned. "Sure!" Then, to her shock, Tsubasa and Selen walked away, holding hands. Selen turned her head round at smirked at Sakura.

Anger was welled up inside her. _Team Brazil should have probably followed Team Japan back here to get their revenge… and this is their method?! Using Selen to break up me and Tsubasa?! _She had no idea if that was true, but as she watched Selen and HER boyfriend disappear into the distance, her hand tightened into a fist. She would get her revenge on Selen.

Sakura ran back home. That idiotic image of Selen and Tsubasa was still in her head. _That slutty b****! How could she? Doesn't Tsubasa remember how she cheated in the tournament?!_ Sakura angrily sat down at her dining table. Tsubasa and that slut were probably somewhere right now, Selen sitting on his lap and flirting with him while they drank soft drinks. Just picturing it was making Sakura angry. So angry, she literally got up and threw a kitchen knife across the room. It sliced through the air and hit a photo of GanGan Galaxy and the rest of the runner ups and finalists… and hit Selen's picture straight in the eye. Looking at the knife lodged in Selen's eyeball on the picture, an idea formed in Sakura's head. Most of the female bladers she knew were also talented with music. Kairi, Nile's girlfriend and Kyoya's cousin, sang Some Catchin' Up To Do by Sammy once at school at got voted by a landslide to be the school's "Best Female Singer Of The Year". Miku, Demure's girlfriend, was not much of a singer, but an amazing rapper. The same went for the others, including her.

Sakura quickly got up, and finding a piece of paper, she grabbed a ballpoint pen and scribbled down a long list of names. Then, she wrote at the top "PLAN FOR REVENGE". _Selen Garcia, you just underestimated Sakura Miyotei._


	2. Part 2: The Plan

**Part 2: The Plan**

**At Miku's house:**

Miku and Carol were sitting at Miku's laptop, watching a video called 'Cello Wars: Lightsaber Parody'. They were chuckling. "Darth Vader playing an accordion. Can you believe it?" Carol chuckled. Just then, Miku's phone beeped. "Huh?" She took her phone up just as Carol's phone beeped too. "It's from Sakura!" She exclaimed.

**Somewhere else, at a karaoke club:**

Kairi flopped back onto a chair, exhausted. She had just been through an unofficial autograph session. 'Why do they all want my autograph?" she exclaimed in frustration. "All I did was sing a song well." "Well?" Hikaru said. "That was the best singing I've ever heard! You almost sounded like Taylor Swift!" "Hey, Kairi! Hikaru!" Miku appeared in the doorway. "Sakura calls a meeting!" She yelled. "Boystealer emergency, Kai!" "What?!" Kairi and Hikaru stood up. "What are we waiting for then?" Hikaru shouted, running past Miku. "Let's teach her a lesson!" Kairi yelled, running after her with Miku behind."

**At the Beypark:**

"Go, Merlio!" Starr screamed. Merlio glowed, and in one shot, its special move knocked Stardust to K.C's feet. "Aw, I lost again!" K.C laughed, picking up her bey. "You're better than last time, at least!" Candice called from the corner. Madoka nodded. "Yeah, she's right." Just then, a figure burst through the door. "Guys! Guys!" K.C stared at her in surprise. "Mei Mei?" Mei Mei looked frantic. "Sakura alert, guys! Meet at her house, NOW!"

**At an actual park:**

"Oh, Sophie!" Carol called in a singsong voice. "What?" The blue haired woman turned from her photo taking. "You're needed at Miss Miyotei's place." Kairi said cheekily. "What is this about?" Sophie asked, confused. Hikaru ran over and whispered something into Sophie's ear. "She WHAT?!" Sophie yelled. "Okay, let's go!"

Later…

"So that's our plan?" Miku asked. "Enter the contest, win the contest, and, uh, humiliate Selen?" "Yep." Sakura snarled. "Kairi, Sakura, Hikaru and I will sing and play the instruments, the rest of you, sound effects." "Sounds cool." Miku agreed, smirking. "What should we call ourselves?" Kairi enquired. "If your idea is 'Sweet Revenge', then that's a bit too far." "I know." Sakura said, tapping her head. "Does… Fourth Note sound okay?" "AWESOME!" Madoka and Candice yelled. K.C rolled her eyes, and Starr just sat speechless. "Awright, Operation Selen is underway!" Sakura yelled.


	3. Part 3: The Revenge

**Part 3: The Concert**

***The Music Contest***

Selen was getting ready, wearing this grey dress that was horribly short. "I am so going to win this." She boasted proudly. Other people walking by glared at her and walked off. Tsubasa, meanwhile, was standing a distance away.

Suddenly, there was a gasp. It seemed to be coming from near the entrance of the auditorium. Tsubasa craned his neck. Four girls were parading into the room. The one leading them, looking very familiar, was wearing a Miku Hatsune outfit. The other three, also looking familiar, were dressed as Luka Megurine, Rin Kagamine, and Haku Howane. "So, you four are here for the contest too?" The MC asked. The lead girl, the one disguised as Miku Hatsune, nodded and whispered her name inaudibly into his ear. The MC nodded and ticked off a group of names on his list. "Okay. You're the last to go on." 'Miku' smiled and turned away, the other girls followed behind. Then, to Tsubasa's surprise, they all filed past Selen, probably on purpose. 'Miku' gave the Brazilian a shove as she passed; 'Luka' gave her an angry glare that caused Selen to gulp; 'Haku' grinned at her wickedly and then turned and walked off; and 'Rin' stopped to whisper something in her ear. "You got it coming for you, you slutty Garcia!" She snarled menacingly, before jerking away and walking off with a confident swagger. Tsubasa's mouth fell open. Who were those girls?

After a while, the contest commenced. Selen was the second last to go on. She was singing the song 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. Backstage, 'Miku' snickered. It really suited her. At the end of the song, Selen bowed, but no one clapped. "Come on! Isn't anyone going to clap?" She yelled. "You don't deserve any clapping!" A voice yelled from backstage. Everyone froze. 'Miku Hatsune', followed by her 'fellow Vocaloids' walked onto the stage. "Oh, please, what are you four doing here?" Selen sniffed, looking them up and down. Offstage, Tsubasa watched in silent shock. 'Miku' pointed her index at Selen's face. "Nobody claps for a boystealer like you." She growled. The crowd gasped. Selen went white. "How'd you know about me stealing Tsubasa from Sakura?" She stuttered. 'Miku' smiled. "Oh, you're just pathetic." With that, she grabbed her turquoise hair and pulled it off. It was a wig! "I am Sakura, jerk!" Sakura declared, tossing the wig aside. Everyone gasped even louder. Tsubasa's mouth fell open. He felt really awkward. One by one, the other 'Vocaloids' took off their wigs. 'Luka' was actually the energetic sweet voiced K.C, 'Haku' turned out to be the intelligent Hikaru, and 'Rin' revealed herself to be the ever cunning Kairi. Selen was now growing whiter than ever.

"It's our turn now, Selen." Sakura snapped, grabbing her mic, as the others got ready their instruments. "This song talks about what a slut you were yesterday!" The MC quickly held up his own mic. "Ladies and gentlemen, here's Fourth Note!" The crowd clapped. Sakura shoved Selen onto a chair in the corner of the stage.

_Now go stand in the corner  
And think about what you did_

She yelled. The crowd screamed with joy. Tsubasa looked more shocked than ever. The band members started playing their instruments. The word REVENGE could literally be heard banging on K.C's drums, screaming out of Kairi's electric guitar, and out of Hikaru's bass. Then, from each side of the stage, Miku, Carol, Starr, Candice and Sophie emerged for a while, all pointing at Selen.

_Ha, time for a little revenge!_

They yelled at her. Selen got even more terrified. Sakura began to sing.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Tsubasa looked down in shame when he realised that verse was about him.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

Sakura then glared at Selen.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

As Sakura paused, she walked over to Selen, who was horrified. The crowd cheered her on. "Yeah, Sakura!" "Teach her a lesson!"

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

Sakura folded her arms.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity__  
_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_  
_On the playground won't make you many friends_  
_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_  
_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Sakura sang out the first verses of the bridge just as the others emerged from backstage to circle Selen, except for a little space in the front so that the audience could see her.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_Then, to everyone's surprise, the others sang the next lines.  
_

_She's just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him, but we always get the last word_

The crowds cheered loudly and swayed to the beat. Sakura closed in on Selen, who by now was petrified, and looking a bit ashamed too. Sakura smirked. What a nice way to get her revenge.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known for the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa_

Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha

Then, Sakura and the rest of the girls, minus K.C because she was playing the drums, closed in on Selen too. They sang the remaining lines together, and to their delight, some of the crowd joined in too.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do, oh  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do, I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause_

The audience promptly followed the line and clapped.

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

"_So much better, yeah_?" The crowd screamed at Selen.

_See you deserve some applause  
'Cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

The audience clapped for the girls. "Fourth Note! Fourth Note!" They cheered. Sakura and the rest of them took a bow. Suddenly, a loud, angry shout filled the whole auditorium. "SELEN!" The voice boomed. Immediately, the whole crowd fell silent. Someone was pushing his way through the crowd. It was Argo, Selen's older brother! Selen turned paler than ever. "B-Brother!" She stuttered. "I can explain-"Argo glared at her. "What crap is this? You stole Tsubasa from Sakura?! When I said that we would get our revenge on Gan Gan Galaxy, I didn't mean becoming a slut!" The whole crowd roared with laughter, including the MC, Sakura and friends, and Tsubasa. "But-" "No buts! We need to talk!" With that, he stormed up to the stage, yanked Selen up by the arm, and dragged her out the door. The crowd cheered. "Indeed, you guys were amazing! Way to teach that bi-" He stopped mid-way. "I mean, that girl a lesson! And you deserve this!" He handed them the large golden trophy. Sakura held it above her head, pleased. Confetti rained around her as the crowd's screams filled the entire room. She had done it.

But she forgot about one small thing.

Later on, after the whole celebration, Sakura walked home, carrying the large golden trophy. She placed it at the top of her cupboard, and went to look at herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed red. She was exhausted. That's when she saw Tsubasa's reflection too. "Yaaah!" She spun round. "What are you doing here?" She shrieked. "Relax, I just wanted to talk to you." Tsubasa said calmly. "Talk about what?! Selen?!" "Yes, Selen! I just broke up with her! Happy?" He yelled. Sakura froze. "You…what?!" Tsubasa nodded. "I'm sorry about what I did. She tried to come after me again, but I pushed her away. I realised that she was plotting it from the beginning. The truth is, I love you, Sakura." Sakura was touched by Tsubasa's words. "I love you too." Tsubasa smiled, and before she knew it, he had kissed her.

Revenge was so sweet.


End file.
